Breaking A Few Rules
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: When Delilah comes back to La Push, she come back with info the Cullens and Wolves didn't know. She also finds love her imprint.  Okay , i don't own Twilight or the characters, a few things changed, this takes place during Breaking Dawn. Rated M for Lemon


I stood in front of Sams door, i could smell the wolves in there, even if i was half in half, the smell would still bother me. It was pouring in rain, making my long, curly, red hair soaked. My skin was russet, yet pale. My body was perfect, i was skinny, with a slight four pack. My face had the normal high cheekbones that mostly alot of out tribe had as raindrops slid down, i was gorgeous, i didn't think so, but everyone else did. Wearing some shorts and a tight tank top was all i needed, no shoes.

I knocked quietly and i heard about Sam walk to the door. He opened it as he set his glance to me. I had been gone for 3 years. I killed my mother, being a half vampire, my father was a vampire and my mother was a human, and he didn't want to save my mother, and he just left. When Sam found me, he was 19, i wouldn't kill anyone , i didn't have the venom too, i was about 14 by then, and i had no home, so he took me and took care of me for about a year until i ran away.

A small smile came to his face, "Delilah." He said before hugging me tightly, crushing me to him, it was kind of hard to breath, i hugged him back with a little force. He let go of me once my breath shortened slightly and looked down at me. "Where the hell have you been?" He glared. With him, things turn cute to serious in seconds.

A sigh escaped my lips as i could see his disappointment, he was mad, and he made clear signs of it too. "Somewhere." Was all i could say, looking into the house, it was full of boys, Leah, and another girl. I already knew about what happened with Leah and Sam , and how much Leah was going through, she was the closest thing i had to relate to guy problems, we were like sisters, and when Sam left her, i snapped at him, which was the first time i phased.

"Somewhere?" He yelled loudly. "Thats not an answer!" He growled slightly and i glared at him, he always expected more from me.

"Yes, somewhere, now can i come in and explain the situation of why i am here." I said sternly, he glared hesitantly at me as he backed away and stomped off inside, i fallowed with quiet steps, everyone was staring at me.

I sighed as Leah got up and walked over to me and smiled. "Delilah!" She said and hugged me, i hugged her back, out of all of my friends, and little half family, i missed her the most.

"Hi Leah." I smiled as she let go of me, Sam tapped his foot impatiently for me to say something, and about why i was here. I turned my attention to him as i looked at the ground lightly.

"So why are you here?" He asked glaring at me, everyone was looking at me. I felt the pressure, which i hated.

"Well..." I took a breath. "I don't know who started this..." I looked up at him. "But from what i've been told, and what i've seen, New Borns are coming back, after something, and i don't know what, and i thought i would tell you guys, they will be going through La Push, not sparing anyone they don't get, and they're after a girl names... Renesme?" I said as one of the guys stood up, taller than Sam.

"They're not touching her." He growled as Sam shot a glare to him and back to me.

"And... How do you know this?" He said, it was dead silent from there. I didn't know what to say.

"One of my friends got caught and turned, she found me and told me what was happening." I said quietly, as Sam nodded glancing over at the taller one.

"Jacob, go tell the Cullens." He said as who is named Jacob quickly walked out, non-hesitantly. Sam looked at me. "And for you, just stay here, we'll talk later." He said before walking out to fallow Jacob. By then Leah had already sat down and the boys looked at me.

"Hi.. Guys.." I said awkwardly as one of them smiled, he had high cheek-bones, be was pretty hot from what i thought.

"Hey, i'm Paul." He smirked before i sat down by Leah, when mine and his eyes met, it was kind of awkward, i loved it, but, he had a weird look on his face as he quickly got up and walked out, the boys giggled and introduced themselves. Realizing, they were all my old friends.


End file.
